Green light of Hope
by Arl1412
Summary: Stuck in an unfamiliar world Luffy tried to do his best to come back into his nakama while adventuring as the torchbearer of some dragon king. What will the future dragon king do in his adventure with his new friends when he finds out that even this world has its own dark secrets? Possible Harem


**Arc1: The True Dragon King Revived**

Disclaimer: Their respective author owns Highschool DxD, One Piece and DC Comic and its characters.

**Chapter1-The Green Pirate**

**Long time ago**

**There was a prophecy**

**That from the age full of chaos and misery will come into this world a savior**

**The savior that wield the instrument of will and imagination in his hand and power with unlimited determination,**

**He will become the last defense for this world as like what he said:**

_**In brightest day, in blackest night,**_

_**No evil shall escape my sight.**_

_**Let those who worship evil's might**_

_**Beware my power, the lantern's light **_

"Luffy-kun, Luffy-kun!" A girl's voice called out. "Luffy-kun, wake up!"

"Nnnh…"

"Luffy-kun, school is already over!" The girl called out while shaking his shoulder.

"Mmmh…" The boy yawned as he regained all his senses. "Ah, Ohayo Shitori-san…"

The girl sighed, "It's not morning anymore, Luffy-kun." The girl named Shitori Sona scolded lightly while sighing, "You sleep through the rest of school again…"

"Gomen." He apologizes sheepishly. "I didn't get enough sleep lately."

"Please take good care of you body, Luffy-kun. It's not good staying up late." Sona advised him.

"I'll try." The boy replied while scratching his black hair as he looked at the watch on the wall. "By the way, Shitori-san, don't you have a club to attend to?"

"Eh?" She blinked before she realized. "Oh no, I am late for meeting! Ja ne Luffy-kun!?"

The boy laughed happily as the girl hurriedly running out of their classroom. The black haired boy scratched his scarred cheek as he looked at the track-member that was running around the field and smiled.

"It's really peaceful around here…. It makes me think that this is really a different world from beyond there…" The boy muttered as he takes a quick look at the classroom. "Yup, I'm the only left." He said while grinning as he gathers his things before proceeding to the hallway and gaze at the school ground that has some student that about to return to their home.

He then looked to his left and noticed a familiar black haired bishoujou who was carrying something in her hands. "Hey there, Himejima-san." He greeted his classmates as she smiled to him.

"Hello there, Luffy-san," Akeno greeted back as he walked with her. "How are you today?"

"Well I only sleeping in class so good I think," Luffy said tilting his head as the bishoujou giggled at his attitude.

"That's good to know," Akeno answered as they began to walk together.

"So how's your club been doing?" Luffy asked remembering that Akeno was member of some cool club name occult research club.

"It's been going pretty well; we've been getting a lot done." Akeno responded. "There's never a dull moment either."

Luffy looked at Akeno with a curious expression, "How many people are in your club anyway?"

"We've got four members including Rias and I… So what's with the sudden interest in my club?" Akeno asked as she leaned in a little closer, "Are you thinking about wanting to join?"

"Maybe because it's really cool, a club that focuses on learning about the supernatural creatures of this world. After all there are a lot of history and legends involving such creatures like Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils," Luffy said as he placed his arms behind his head and he grinned at her, missing small twitch at her hands. "Stuff like that would be interesting to explore."

"… I see," Akeno replied before slowly turning back to look at the black haired male. "Luffy-san?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Luffy answered while tilting his head to side.

"… Do you-"

"Akeno-senpai! Good evening!?" A girl with light brown hair suddenly cut her sentences and she greeted her back.

"So what are you going to ask there?" Luffy asked while tilting his head.

"Oh. No it's nothing…" Akeno answered as she looked at the old school building. "Well it looks like I must be Luffy-san. Just don't fell asleep on class again, ok?"

"Hmph. The teacher doesn't complaint though." The Black Haired boy fired back annoyed. "And last time I checked I am still fine like this."

The black haired bishoujou giggled at his antic, "It seems that everything is easier when you could answer those hard questions, huh?"

Luffy merely grinned and answered, "Sure." He said as they parted.

-xXx-

"STOP THIEF!" A Police Officer runs with all his might to catch the thief in front him. He was just doing his usual lookout around the shopping district when someone scream for help that he saw the thief stole a bag from a woman. He quickly jumps and tries to apprehend the crook but the guy was swift and quickly run to another direction. This how the game of cat and mice begin and it begin about a few minutes ago.

"NEVER!" The Thief with a bandana on his lower face shouted as he makes another turn to an alley, he kick some of the trash bin to sidetrack the copper behind him.

"Dang!" The Officer shouted under his breath as he jump and dodge all the trash can that been scatter at his path. "Don't think this will stop me!"

The Bandana once more make a turn when he reach out of the ally as the Police was about to turn, a trash bin lid meets with his face and leave a face dent on the lid. The one that hold the lid was none other than the Bandana thief with a Cheshire cat smile on his face.

"Got him!" He cheered as he push the unconscious Officer and let him lie on the ground. "Smell you around, sucker!"

He quickly left the unconscious officer and make way to another direction to run; he needs a hiding place before he can open that bag that he just stole. When his eyes saw a student with black hair that was a few distances in front of him, he was about to shove the black haired kid away so he can make his merry way.

Then suddenly he felt a pain on his stomach and before long he falls on the ground, fainted.

A few minutes later, the Police Officer regains his consciousness and wonder what is he doing on the ground. Not long that realization hit him, 'The thief!-?'

'Where did he go!-?' The Officer frantically try to find the crook but nowhere in sight, he was about to give up until he saw a body that being tied to an electrical post.

It was none other the thief that has been tied to the post using his own shirt no less, heck the thief was out like the light and drool coming out of his mouth. The Officer almost felt sorry for the guy, well almost, and then he found the stole bag that was place on top of the poor guy's head.

Whoever it was that beat this poor guy must been long gone already.

-xXx-

"Wow, that's *Munch* really lame *Munch* delicious," Luffy said while munching some big shish-kebab with the size of his body and jumping across the building with the help of his rubber leg.

He jumps across all the stores and makes haste toward his destination. It didn't take him an hour as he reaches his house in the mountain.

The house looks like a normal old-Japanese house albeit more majestic and bigger than normal Japanese house. He enters his house and shouted loudly and happily.

"I'm home!"

Luffy's announcement barely left his mouth before the sound of rapid footsteps rebounded down the hall as he grabbed the black missile that rocketed at him with a Green giant baseball glove that appeared in the thin air as he chuckled.

"Better luck next time, Ophis." He grinned as he looked at a black-haired little girl dressed in a Gothic Lolita outfit and a strawhat on her head.

While the girl was largely expressionless, Luffy had known her long enough to understand that she was a touch annoyed.

"I, am hungry." She said cutely.

It was hard to believe that this little girl was actually the second most powerful being in the world, the Ouroboros Dragon Ophis.

Smiling at the dragon-god, he bent down and ruffled her hair, "Sorry about being late Ophis, something came up at school."

He said as he heard some voice steps from inside his room.

A blonde haired girl around the same age as him came as upon the girl, seeing Luffy's return, she immediately smiled cheerfully. "Luffy-san, welcome home! Ah, I'm sorry about Ophis-chan. She ran out before I could stop her." She apologized as Luffy smiled.

"It's okay, Ravel. I am not mad at all." He said while smiling.

Ravel Phenex, a member of phenex-family and his so called (Self proclaimed) servant. From her look, you already could tell that was a beautiful young girl with her long silky blonde hair and Green eyes which was completed with light purple dress with dark purple accents and a Green bow at the front.

She was becoming his (self proclaimed) servant, after he had rescued her from a group of terrorist that kidnapped her and wanted to sell her to some broker or slave-market.

Lifting the little Dragon God off of Luffy, Ravel proceeded to carry Ophis back to the living room. "I'll keep Ophis-san occupied while I making a food." She said which making the Dragon god pouted.

Luffy smiled as he looked at the scene of Ravel that was scolding Ophis from doing as her likes and changes into an orange haired girl that scolded him and a black haired man with long nose as they were just has been beaten by the woman because of doing something that seems angered the woman.

"Luffy-san," Ravel called snapped Luffy from the image as he looked down at Ravel and Ophis that was looking at him with worried look. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry I'm okay, Ravel."

"You sure, you're okay, you are off for a moment there?"

"Absolutely sure!" He said while grinning as the blonde haired woman looked worry at him and sighed at the boy's stubborn attitude.

"Alright alright, I'm sure you won't tell me about that. Just hurry up changes clothes we will eat sukiyaki tonight,"

"Sukiyaki! Awesome!?" He said as he ran to his room happily much to the blonde haired woman smiling face.

"… Cheating." Declared Ophis with annoyed look as Ravel's face became flustered.

"W-Who do you call cheating, Ophis?" Ravel asked still flustered as Ophis floating away. "H-H-Hey, wait Ophis!?"

-xXx-

At the same time as the blonde haired woman take care the dragon god, our hero here was changing clothes as fast as he can while muttering the word "Sukiyaki" and his eyes changes into meat.

-Cell Phone ringing – Final Fantasy VII - Victory Fanfare Ringtone.-

"-?" He searched in his jacket and takeout an orange cell phone before flipping it open and read a bold text: Pervert.

He push the accept button. "Hello I'm luffy, a man that is going to be pirate king."

"Yo! Luffy, how is it going?" An energetic voice coming from the other side of the line shouted.

"Can't be better, because I will eat Sukiyaki!" Luffy shouted happily as the golden haired middle aged man across the line chuckled.

"You sure like eating, huh? You won't get yourself a girlfriend with that kind of attitude."

"I don't like girlfriend,"

"Why!? That's everything man wanted you know." The middle aged man said as Luffy narrowed his eyes.

"Heard this Azazel, boyfriend is the one who give meat to girlfriend and I wanted to eat meat alone!" He said as the middle aged man sweat dropped at the explanation.

"You are really a greedy person Luffy, huh? I wonder why you are chosen by Misgardsormr as his avatar…" The middle aged man explained as Luffy pouted.

"Then why are you calling me Azazel?"

"What? Is it a crime to call a person that pays your intuition?"

"No," Luffy simply said while digging his nose as the middle aged man face fault because of the man across line simple answer.

'T-This person is really…' He thought rubbing his sore head. "A-Anyway I want to ask you something?"

"Huh?"

"I want you to catch Fallen Angel."

"Fallen Angel? What is that?" He asked as the fallen angel across the line fall once again.

"M-My kin, Luffy."

"Oh, crowman kin!" Luffy said as the governor of Fallen Angel nodded and smiled. "What's wrong with catching?"

"I want to interrogate them."

"I don't like kidnapping!" Luffy said blankly as the Fallen Angel twitch once again and resisted the will to punch the man across the line.

"I will give a full-year worth of mea-"

"I will do it!" Luffy said with his eyes changes into meat and the Fallen Angel smirked evilly.

'Too easy…'

-xXx-

"So we are going to really recruit Hyoudou-san?" Akeno asked as she stared at the chess puzzle crimson haired girl was trying to solve.

"Yes, I'm sure he is going to be a perfect piece for my peerage." She said as she moved the bishop, checkmating the opponent and ultimately solving the puzzle.

"Ara, finished already? It's harder than usual you know."

"Then give me something harder next time." Rias said calmly then she stood and began to unbutton her blouse, taking off her lacy black bra after, thus releasing her huge breast from their confines. She then removed her skirt and her panties, as she walked towards the shower room inside the club room.

"What are you going to do to him?"

"Just leave everything to me," she said, as she opened the shower. The thousand droplets from the showerhead then began falling on her body, "let's just wait and see how things will go from here on out."

-xXx-

Hyoudou Issei could not believe his phenomenal change in luck. The day had seemed so bleak after he had been beaten to a near death-like state by the girls in the kendo club.

At the time, he could not help but feel like the world was out to get him just because he openly claimed to like breasts more than he should and had no issues freely peeking girls as they got changed.

Why was it that every female beat him just because he showed a bit... okay maybe a lot more perverseness than most guys?

It was a well known fact that all men were perverts! (Except for that Akeno-senpai, Sona-senpai and Rias-senpai, meat eating bastard!) Why couldn't these girls see that he was just doing what every other boy wanted to do, but didn't have the guts to actually go through with?

It was while he had been wallowing in his depression, wondering if he would ever get to see a pair of real live breasts that she came along.

Yuuma, a beautiful girl with long black hair that fell down to her waist and kind, violet eyes. She wore a short black uniform that allowed a tantalizing glimpse of her amazing legs and a light purple jacket on top.

She had come to him while he was cursing on the bridge and had actually asked him out.

Issei still could not believe he was dating this beautiful girl, or that she had been the one to ask him out.

It was like God had finally taken pity on him and graced him with this sweet, innocent and beautiful girl.

If only he knew that this girl's presence was not the designs of God. Then he would be singing a very different tune.

The two of them had just finished their first date, which consequently was also the first date Issei had ever done.

They had done all the things Issei imagined as a couple would do on their first date, going to a clothing store where he had bought Yuuma a cute clothes, then they had gone out to an ice cream parlor where he had gotten a soft drink and his girlfriend had ordered an ice cream sunday.

Throughout the entire date, Issei had not been able to stop thinking about how lucky he was. Even his normally perverted thoughts had only cropped up on occasion (like when Yuuma had leaned over and allowed him to see down her shirt.).

He had not even thought any slightest about how she would be an excellent first addition to his harem.

And Issei could honestly say he was beginning to fall in love with this girl.

"Issei-kun."

And finally after their date, the two had made their way to a park. The sun was now going down and the vast array of colors cast halos around Yuuma, making her even more beautiful than before.

Several droplets of water from the fountain next to them sprinkled into the air around her, adding what almost looked like sparkles to her already dazzling presence. She looked like one of those beautiful girls you'd expect to see in a Shoujo manga.

"Yes, Yuuma-chan?" Issei asked, his heart skipping a beat as she smiled at him.

"There's something I was hoping you would do for me to commemorate our first date," Yuuma looked too cute with blush in her face while she pressing a finger to her lips. "Will you grant me my wish?"

Issei felt like he had just died and gone of heaven. His heart was beating a thousand miles a second. The painfully fast 'thump, thump' of his blood pumping organ was almost overpowering to his ears.

Damn it so this is it… The moment where he will lose his virginity…

"W-What it is?"

"Could you please die for me?"

'…'

"Eh?" Issei scratched his cheek, his confusion more than evident. Maybe he hadn't heard right. "Uh... could you... repeat that? I don't think I heard you right."

Yuuma's smile became increasingly sinister. As she tilted her head down, shadows seemed to cast harsh angles upon her once angelic face. Her eyes became hidden behind a veil of darkness. Only the sinister glow of her irises remained to be seen.

"Could you please die for me?"

Without warning, a black wings burst from Yuuma's back, tearing the fabric of her dress and jacket, leaving two gaping holes in the back. The wings were very large, spanning nearly a meter each in length.

With a flap of her wings, Yuuma shot into the air and hung several feet above the flabbergasted Issei.

"I had a lot of fun with you these past couple of days," Yuuma said as she held out her hand. Light seemed to gather and coalesce within it, creating what looked like a long spear. "Dating a child like you was a nice break for me, and I'll always treasure this gift you gave me." She held out the piece of clothes that he bought for her.

"That is why I'm going to make this as painless as possible." She threw the spear at him. Issei, still in shock and trying to understand what was going on, could do nothing more than watch as the spear of light traveled towards him like a bullet.

Abstractly, he knew that if that thing hit him, he would be dead. Yet for some reason, he could not find it in himself to move. Maybe he was just in shock that the girl he was falling in love with was trying to kill him.

But fortunately for him, while he was not able to react in time, there was a green brick wall in front of him protecting him from the light spear.

Yuuma looked at the Green brick wall with surprised face, "W-What?"

"Super Jet Pistol!" Suddenly a very quickly Green gauntlet punch hammered the fallen angel as she fell to the ground.

"Eh?"

"Wow, that's so close…" Exclaimed a man as Issei look up and found a man with black hair who was flying in the air in green skin tight suit with a symbol on his chest, white gloves, green visor and a lantern made by Green metal in his hand.

"Who the hell are you!?" Yuuma roared angrily.

"My name is Monkey D Luffy," The black haired man exclaimed. "And can I capture you?"

-xXx-

"My name is Monkey D Luffy," The black haired man exclaimed. "And can I capture you?"

"Huh? Did you say you want to capture me?" The fallen angel asked as the black haired man grinned happily and answered with, "Yup"

"H-Hey, I know you!?" Issei exclaimed as he pointed his finger at the black haired man. "You're that gluttonous machine, Luffy-senpai, right!?" He yelled out as he was completely befuddled from the situation around him.

Luffy just blinked, "Yeah, I'm Monkey D Luffy. And am I supposed to know who you are?"

Issei just blinked confusingly, "Huh?" He pointed at himself, "I-I'm the 'Pervert Issei'? 'The Lump of Libido'? You know, one of the 'Perverted Trio'?" He exclaimed loudly as Luffy only blinked and tilted his head in confusion. "You still don't know! I'm your underclassmen-woah woah woah, that can fucking wait! What the hell are you even doing here?!"

"I want to capture, her? I already waited for 1 hour here." Luffy boasted proudly.

"If you already here then why don't you help me from few minutes ago?"

"Because it was cooler that way."

""THE HELL!?"" The human and Fallen Angel shouted together as the fallen angel snapped from his flow.

"Hey human, I feel the dragon aura from that ring of your so why don't you give it to me and I won't harm you?"

"Don't wanna,"

The fallen angel scoffed as she showed a bigger light spear, "Is that so… Then do you know what is the difference between two of us, huh?"

"Your black wing?" Luffy answered as the fallen angel face faulted and Issei bit sympathy the woman and realized something.

"Yuuma-chan...what's going on? Why are you doing this!?"

Yuuma looked at the second-year student and smiled at him, "Oh Issei-kun, there is any person name Yuuma-chan. That's just a lie I told you to get close to you." She laughed into her hand, "Did you really think any girl would want to go out on a date with you, a dirty little weasel? How silly of you~."

Issei's face fell into hopelessness as his heart became heavy. Luffy nudged him back, "I don't know what the hell's going on here but Apologized to him."

Yuuma raised her eyebrow, "Huh? Do you think I will do that, human?"

"If you don't want to do it then I will force you," Luffy said as his body cloaked in green aura.

"W-Wait, Luffy-senpai! There has to be something wrong with her! She wouldn't say things like that!"

"But she dumped you," Luffy said striking Issei heart as he became depressed. "Issei?" He said as he blocked the incoming arrow with his body that repelled the light spear that was cloaked by his green aura and the fallen angel avoided it.

"Protecting that cherry boy? So you want to be a hero, huh?"

"I don't want to be a hero," Again the Fallen Angel face faulted as she cursed that boy straight attitude and threw the light spears at him again.

"Too slow," The black haired man avoided the light spears as he brought his punch. "Gear 2nd + Lantern ring…" He muttered as his punch released a smoke and cloaked in green aura.

"What?"

"Gomu Gomu no Super Jet Pistol!" He punched the Fallen Angel as she flew away and Luffy quickly construct a green net and captured the fallen angel. "Captured!" He said happily as the fallen angel gritted her teeth and cut through the net as she threw the bigger spear to him.

"Construct: Wa-"

"Got you!" As soon as the light spear met the wall it was releasing a very big light-explosion.

"Luffy-senpai!"

"So he is only as strong as that."

"Fiuh! That explosion is so big, huh?" Luffy commented appearing behind Yuuma as she let out comment, "Eh!?"

"Construct: Hammer!?" Luffy slammed a very big green hammer toward the fallen angel as she flew through the wall and trees.

"Wow, he can avoid that!?" Issei commented as Luffy made a big green sphere to trap the fallen angel.

"Gotcha!" Luffy exclaimed happily as he saw the Fallen Angel struggling inside the sphere. "You won't be able to destroy that you know! And it's all because of that lazy dragon's training shishishishishi." He said while smiling.

"Luffy-senpai!" Issei's frantic voice made Luffy turned his head to see the brown-haired boy running over to his side.

"So how is it? Are you okay?" Luffy asked the incoming Issei.

The golden-eyed youth shook his head in the negative before his eyes lit up and he began, "But that was so cool, Luffy! I didn't know you could fight like that! Why didn't you ever say you could? Can you teach me how to fight like that? How long have you been able to kick ass like that?"

"Shishishishishi, I'm strong because I'm a rubber man, see." He said stretching his cheek while grinning happily much to Issei's surprised.

"H-How d-do you do that?"

Luffy tilted his head as he tried to remember it, "I ate a gomu-gomu fruit and became a rubber man." He said as he chuckled happily as he noticed that the sun nearly set down. "Shit! I will be late for dinner! Bye Issei!" He said as he flew away from the brown haired pervert in high speed leaving him alone.

"W-What?"

-xXx-

"Well it's time to eat, now!" Luffy said happily as he took his 5-big boxes lunch box while sitting on the top his favorite trees on the Kuoh Academy grounds.

"Luffy-senpai!" A voice called him as he turned his head while eating his meats and watched Issei ran over towards the sitting Luffy.

"What's wrong, Issei?" Luffy asked while munching his meat again.

"Please tell me you still remember Yuuma-chan."

"Yeah, I do, and stop it with that senpai stuff." Luffy said as he ate another big sandwich in his mouth and gulping it as he grinned. "We're officially friends now."

"Right."

[Attention red power is approaching.] A voice came from Luffy's ring as he looked at it.

"What's wrong with your ring, Luffy?" Issei asked interested with green ring that was materializing those entire amazing thing yesterday.

"I don't know, maybe it's time to recharge it again." Luffy said as he summoned the green lantern from before and put the ring in that thing.

"So that's how you recharge that thing?"

"I know its cool right?" Luffy smiled with glittering eyes as Issei nodded happily then he sat near him and asked for meat which of course Luffy didn't give.

-xXx-

"Do you think that Luffy will join us, Rias?" Akeno asked looking at the crimson haired girl.

"I'm fifty percent sure…."

"I'm still didn't believe he is the green lantern user." Kiba said.

"… Not expected,"

"Yeah, I don't think that a simple minded, lack common sense and lazy person like him is holding the power that represents a will and imagination." Rias commented.

"And he is already being able to use it…" Akeno said.

"Wait he could use it?" Rias asked surprised.

"Yeah, yesterday my familiar said that he could construct some wall, hammer and many things in ease."

"But why does he lie?" Kiba asked.

"I heard that he is an orphan that is left by his father and mother." Rias explained as she sighed.

"Really? He doesn't look like one."

"Well, I only heard about it so I can't really confirm it. But chances are he decided to get out from problem here or something else…"

"If so, other factions would have known already and the Fallen Angels would have acted sooner," Rias concluded from Akeno and Yuuto's talk.

"So, what do you think buchou?" Yuuto asked.

"Regardless of his past, I still want him. Even if he isn't a sacred gear user, avatar of dragon king is as strong or more than normal sacred gear user."

-xXx-

This little story is a plot bunny that came to me while in my study. This one is about 4.5k words of content, while the next one may go up to 5.5k or more. No promises yet. Aww man, I didn't get a chance to fit do what I wanted with luffy and I should just end there.

On to the content, don't worries, Issei will get strong and mature although not necessarily how he does in canon.

By the way the reason I choose Luffy new power from Green Lantern is because of one picture that depict him as blue lantern corps and it made me think that if he came into green lantern corps and has a training and adventure like Hal Jordan or Kyle Rayner maybe he will surpass both of them.

And I want to say that Luffy won't become devil, ally maybe but come under Rias, meh. Because as you know he is very selfish and stubborn person.

I left a lot unsaid intentionally, and it'll be revealed mainly through conversation, thoughts, and flashbacks. But I'm still having a hard time to adapt to Luffy's personality and humor so please bear with me ok!

Anyway, thanks for reading. Reviews are what inspire me to continue, so if you like this story, please review!


End file.
